pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Casper Kurosawa
THIS CHARACTER ENDED AS A BETA CHARACTER THE ONE WAS REPLACED BY FRANK HAMILTON " If something is normal and boring it doesn't need to be bad." '' |katakana = カスパー 黒澤|romaji = Kasupaa Kurosawa|age = 15|Species = Human|gender = Male|Height = 1,72|hair color = Red-Light Red|eye color = Yellow|family =His dead father and mother |brand = Dark Baroque|type = Cool|birthday = 14th of April|seiyuu = Toshiyuki Toyonaga|song sang = Day you laugh|Zodiac = Aries ♈|home = Parajuku|occupation = Idol}} '''Casper Kurosawa '(カスパー 黒澤) is a cool-type Idol from Pripara Idol Academy and his favorite brand is Dark Baroque. He's a secondary character from Xesc13primero and alongside Nanami Shiroi, her childhood friend, is inside a unit called CaRiNa. His favorite color is Garnet Appearance In his past appareance he had dark red brown short hair, white skin and he used to wear glasses but after he died and became a semi-ghost he has red hair with a white wick at his right-side and his right eye turned into grey. he still wears the same blue-black shirt with celest squares, brown jeans and black shoes. Ghost/Kokkuri When enters in his "Ghost Mode" the half of his hair is white-red while the other has the same red tone from before and when Kokkuri-san posseses, all his eyes turn into a bright yellow, his body he devolps fox ears and three Will-O-Wisp appears around him. Personality He suffers D.I.D. (Dissociative identity disorder) so he has two different personalities living in his mind, his human personality (Casper) and his ghost personality (Kokkuri).This made him be a little chuunibyou-like person. Casper He's a introverted quiet and shy person who can't talk loud. 'Cause his type of personality outisde he seems a cool and coold guy tho in fact he hates crowds. Kokkuri-san He's totally different from Casper's personality, he's malecious-like and egotistical. He likes to make jokes on someone elseand loves mischiefs. History He was a normal kid who loved Gothic themed things with a normal live until his mother left with his lover. Since then, his dad started to drink alcohol all day and night. He, lonely, without knowing what to do 'cause he didn't have any toys nor friends 'cause his weak body, found one day an old parchment with the name "Kokkuri-san" on it and he remembered classmates talking about the "Kokkuri-san" game. Then, without thinking that much about the theme, he tried to call him without any hopes tho he didn't appear the first time. After trying many times at the end Kokkuri appeared surprising his hell out like wt*. Then, day after day he continued calling Kokkuri-san and they ended being friends. After like some years, his body health went bad at the point he was about to die, then the Kokkuri-san himself decided to fusion with the children letting him alive. Relationships * Nanami Shiroi - Nanami and Casper are childhood friends. At first Casper hated Nanami 'cause he always molested him but after some months they got to get well and started to be best friends until now, when Casper died in a car accident. Althought Nanami now is searching for him in the Ghost World. * Kirarin Hoshinokawa - She's a new friend he made alongside with Nanami. They really get well and Casper know how to treat her 'cause he's used to that type of personality 'cause his close relationship with Nanami. * Umi Aoi - They really have alike personalities being the both of them the introverted type who has to endure the radical type of person aka Nanami and Kirarin . They get really well and they now are good friends. Significant Coords * Lord Vampire Garnet Cyalume Coord - Main Casual and Main Cyalume Coord * Magician Trick Box Coord' '- Stage Coord * Zaphire Formal Servant Coord' '- Second Cyalume Coord Trivia * He's Nanami childhood friend. * Since child he loved Gothic thematic things. * He has a fragile body. * He has one of the favorite seiyuus of Xesc13primero, Toshiyuki Toyonaga. ** He shares Seiyuu with Ryugamine Mikado, Matsuoka Shun, Kaneshiro Youshi, Suzukawa Naoto and Yuri Katsuki. * He shares surname with Dia and Ruby Kurosawa from Live Live! Sunshine ** He doesn't share memories with Kokkuri-san. * He wears an invisible ring that ties him to Kokkuri-san in order to survive. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Original Characters Category:Non-human Category:Cool Idol Category:Dark Baroque User Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series Category:Beta Character